


Tavish and Dell

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extremely short but sexy interlude featuring the Scottish bomb expert and the southern laborer. NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tavish and Dell

            “Morning love.”

            Dell opened up his eyes, blinking a bit to get his vison focused. His lover was lying next to him, a smile on his face. Smiling back, Dell pressed a small kiss against his dark skin.

            “Morning darling. It still raining?”

            “Yeah. Guess 'at means we stay in bed.” Tavish purred.

            Dell would have argued but he honestly couldn’t. The bed was warm and soft. Plus, the rain meant no work. So what else could they do? Staying in bed with his lover sounded fantastic. Dell wrapped an arm around Tavish, content to stay like this all day. Tavish kissed Dell’s forehead, one hand going down into his boxers. Dell looked down but made no move to stop the other man. He gave a small gasp when Tavish grabbed his length. But still, he said nothing. He waited to see what Tavish would do.

            Tavish kissed Dell roughly, his hand rubbing Dell’s dick. Dell shivered, moaning against Tavish’s lips. Good god, he loved this man. Everything Tavish did excited Dell. Well, Tavish himself was a really exciting man. Smart, handsome, a bit reckless and strong; he was literal perfection. Dell had really lucked out with Tavish.

            “Don’t stop.” Dell hummed.

            “Not planning oan it.”

            Dell moaned against as Tavish picked up speed. He wasn’t giving up. Of course, Dell was not going to complain. It felt amazing. Tavish kissed again, this time softer. Dell whimpered slightly, his balls twitching. Tavish went faster, making Dell squirm. He wished this would last longer but Tavish was dedicated to making Dell cum. With a shudder, he released into Tavish’s hand.

            “Damn.” Dell breathed.

            “Hm. looks loch Ah got dirty,” Tavish pulled his hand out. “Guess Ah micht need a shower. Only there is a problem. Ah don’t loch showerin' alone.”  

“Guess you need a shower buddy,” Dell grinned. “I’ll shower with you handsome. But you have to bring me back to bed and fuck me properly.”

            “Yes sir.”


End file.
